Recent vehicles tend to perform desired operations by converting various operating forces of a driver into electrical signals and transmitting the electrical signals to corresponding devices in accordance with the light weight trend for an improvement in fuel efficiency and the reliability enhancement of electronic control devices.
A shift-by-wire apparatus enables control of a transmission by a method of converting a driver's shifting operation into an electrical signal and transmitting the electrical signal to the transmission of the vehicle through an electric wire. Therefore, various types of mechanical parts no longer need to be used to transfer an operating status of a gearshift to the transmission, and thus the vehicle's structure may be simplified and the weight thereof may be reduced.
The shift-by-wire shifting control apparatus is less limited in arrangement or shape than a conventional mechanical shifting control apparatus. For example, the shift-by-wire shifting control apparatus may be implemented in a button or touch type to enable gear shifting by a simple operation.
However, the shift-by-wire shifting control apparatus has a greater risk of incorrect operation than the conventional mechanical shifting control apparatus.
Accordingly, an improved structure for preventing incorrect operation of the shift-by-wire shifting control apparatus is required.